Gnomer
Gnomerne tilhører de civiliserede racer, men blander sig meget lidt i hvad Nordens andre beboere foretager sig. Deres tilhørsforhold til den menneskeskabte kategori skyldes at de opbygger samfund og har et meget konstruktivt syn på livet og en høj moral. De har sjældent haft nogen nævneværdig betydning for historiens gang, men virker tilfredse med at leve deres liv i fred og forholdsvis tilbagetrukkenhed. Gnomer regnes som børn indtil de bliver 40 år – dette fejres som regel med en gevaldig fest – og bliver midaldrende når de når 250. En gammel gnom er over 375 år, og i sjældne tilfælde bliver de ikke mindre end 500 år gamle. Mentalitet og samfundsstruktur Gnomer går også under navne som småfolk, turser, nisser og – i gamle sagn – ”de underjordiske”. De fleste af disse betegnelser skyldes udelukkende folks uvidenhed, samt det faktum at de fleste gnomer er meget sky og private væsener. Gnomer bor spredt ud over hele Norden, oftest i små familier eller helt alene, helst i naturskønne omgivelser. De fleste foretrækker at bo minimum et par timers gang fra nogen anden form for bebyggelse. Der er naturligvis undtagelser, og gnomerne har etableret regulære byer rundt omkring, men disse byer er beliggende svært tilgængelige steder og i øvrigt ret sjældne. De menneskelige eksperter mener ikke at der findes mere end højst tyve af disse enklaver i hele Norden, og af disse ligger mindst halvdelen i egne af Gråmur hvor ingen andre kommer. Normalt gør gnomerne hvad de kan for at skjule deres tilstedeværelse, og et ellers opmærksomt menneske kan sagtens gå lige forbi – ligefrem henover – et gnomhus uden at opdage det mindste, så gode er gnomerne til at camouflere sig selv og deres huse. Gnomer er ikke per definition fjendtlige, de fleste er faktisk både gavmilde og hjælpsomme, men en tilværelse som nogen af de fysisk svageste væsener har lært dem at gemme sig. Dermed ikke sagt at de er kujoner, de udnytter bare deres fordele til det yderste. Gnomernes samfund er mærket af deres fysiske underlegenhed, hvilket kan spores i deres antal af magikere, præster og – især – druider, alt sammen beskæftigelser hvor størrelse og råstyrke ikke er hovedsagen. Deres uddannelsessystemer eller traditioner, alt afhængigt af hvilken samfundsform man lever under, vækker misundelse overalt i verden, undtagen hos elverne. Forhold til andre racer Netop elverne er gnomernes nærmeste venner, hvilket mange gange har sikret gnomracens overlevelse. Dværgene, i hvert fald de flinke af dem, er også en fast del af gnomernes allierede, og nogle af deres forbund går århundreder tilbage, og gælder stadig selvom de blev indgået dengang dværgene havde store riger. Gnomer har en stor æresfølelse og løber sjældent fra deres aftaler. Orkerne og mennesker – de racer der lever kortest og ændrer verden hurtigst – har gnomerne det svært med. Gnomerne, især Bariall-folket er kendt for deres opfindsomhed og deres flygtighed. De trives med forandringer. Men menneskene tromler simpelthen for hurtigt frem, og efter gnomernes mening, uden respekt for naturen og verdensordenen. De seneste årtier er der dog mange af de mest innovative gnomer, der er søgt ind til menneskelandenes storbyer, både for at få støtte, men også for fuldt ud at indsnuse duften af forandring og energi, der kendetegner mennesket. Orkerne og Morgjull-folket respekterer hinanden, men har grundlæggende for lidt tilfælles til at arbejde sammen. Det sker dog i ny og næ, at gnomer og orker må arbejde sammen og i disse tilfælde supplerer de to racer hinanden godt. Sorte orker, gobliner og lignende utøj vil gnomerne helst have så lidt med at gøre som muligt. Underopdelinger Der findes to store racer af gnomer, og nogle vismænd påpeger muligheden for flere, men disse venter endnu på at blive ”opdaget”. De to kendte racer er Mogjull-gnomer og Bariall-gnomer, og selvom der er mange fællestræk mellem de folk adskiller de sig fra hinanden på en række skelsættende punkter. Mogjull-gnomerne Ordet ”gnom” betyder egentlig bare ”folk” (og udtales oprindeligt ”Gnorrom) på gnomsprog (Drúuli, hedder dette sprog, det tales af begge racer, om end med dialektale afvigelser), og ordet ”Mogjull” betyder ”af jorden”. Mogjull-folket bor mange steder, men er tilbøjelige til at bo i huler – både naturlige og kunstigt skabte. De graver og udhugger deres huse, både i lavlandet og i bjergene. De er særligt glade for bakkede områder med tæt skov, eller grotter for foden af Gråmurs mange udløbere. Mogjull-folket er mindst tilbøjelige til at bygge byer, med nogle lever i storfamilier på op til halvtreds medlemmer i huler under jorden. Folket af Jorden tilbeder deres egne guder, der oftest repræsenterer naturen (særligt jordens element), magi, viden og beskyttelse. De er ikke udpræget religiøse, men er naturligvis deres guder taknemmelige for deres liv og goder. Organiseret religion er ikke udbredt iblandt dem, men de er åbenbart blevet enige om et fælles panteon på et tidspunkt. Morgjull-folket er gemytlige og venligsindede, men har siden tidernes morgen (ingen ved hvor længe gnom-racen som helhed har opholdt sig i Norden, udover måske elverne, der som bekendt ikke er særligt villige til at dele ud af deres viden) lært, at deres ringe størrelse har gjort dem til oplagt bytte for større eller mere krigeriske folk. De hjælper ofte folk i nød uden at kræve noget igen, og nogen gange helt uden at fortælle de folk de hjælper om det. Alt i alt har denne gavmildhed, blandet med deres naturlige skyhed og deres overlegne evne til at gemme sig, gjort sit for at højne overtroen omkring gnomerne. Generelt forsøger Morgjull-gnomerne at leve i harmoni med så mange af deres naboer – mennesker, dyr, elvere – som muligt. Morgjull-gnomer er minimale ved fødslen og vedbliver, i de fleste andre racers øjne, med at være minimale resten af deres liv. Mænd og kvinder er af samme størrelse og meget få af dem bliver mere end en meter. Deres hår varierer mellem jordfarver som lysebrunt, stålgråt og sort, og deres øjne er sorte. Begge køns kropsbehåring udvikles i en ung alder, og gror tæt. Jo ældre en gnom bliver, jo mere behåret bliver vedkommende. Lange skæg og bakkenbarter er symboler på status og erfaring. De fleste af Morgjull-gnomerne bruger praktisk tøj, indrettet efter det miljø de bor i, og altid i farver der kan camouflere indehaveren. Bariall-gnomerne Ordet ”Bariall” betyder ”af luften”. Denne gnomrace lever ligesom deres jordbundne slægtninger, overalt i Norden, men i modsætning til Morgjull-racen foretrækker de højderne. Bariall-folket bor i toppen af Nordens skove, på Gråmurs tinder og skråninger, og i høje tårne på Rells og Nordheimarrs bakker. For dem er luften hellig, og fuglene de nærmeste allierede. Bariall-folket bygger byer, ikke som en regel, men alligevel i langt højere grad end Morgjull-gnomerne. Disse byer, især Vestlige Gråmurs miniputmetropoler, er nogle af de mest fantastiske bygninger i Norden. Via gnomernes stærke magi trodser de tyngdekraften og fascinerer altid rejsende. Bariall-folket er også en anelse mere sociale, og en håndfuld af deres byer har kvarterer for racer af menneskestørrelse. Luftens Folk er bliver en anelse højere end Jordens, og er tyndere. De har den samme frodige hårvækst, men i lyse og hvide nuancer. Deres øjne er sorte. Bariall-racen er eksperter i teknologi og alkymi, og racen står for en stor del af de videnskabelige landevindinger i Norden. De menneskebyer hvor der bor flest Bariall-gnomer er Daquir, Haffen og Jarlsfæst, og det er intet tilfælde at disse tre byer indehaver de største biblioteker, magiske samlinger og laboratorier i Norden. Regler Alle gnomer Size: Small Base Speed 20 ft. Automatic language: Drúuli Low-light vision Spell-like abilities (requires int 10 or higher) +4 Hide Morgjull -2 str, +2 con +2 hide (stacks with base bonus), +2 Craft (Alchemy), +2 survival Survival is always class skill Darkvision 60 ft. Spell-like abilities: Speak with animals (mammals only, duration one minute) 3/day, Goodberry 1/day Bariall -2 str, +2 int +4 climb, +2 Craft (alchemy) +2 save bonus vs. weather hazards and attacks based on cold damage Spell-like abilities: Detects Magic 1/day, Speak with animals (birds only, duration one minute) 3/day, Feather Fall 1/day Kategori:Racer Kategori:Civiliserede Racer